The present invention is a self-contained, wash and paint facility, which may be transportable on a truck bed or trailer to a work site. At the site the facility can be used to retrieve the object to be processed, bring it into the facility, wash dirt and grease from the object, repaint the object, and return it to service. All such operations are performed inside the facility in an environmentally safe manner. The facility also has the capability of making limited repairs to the object before painting.
The facility is particularly useful for processing grease containers, but it also may be used for the processing of other objects which will fit with the truck or trailer, such as refuse and other containers, engines, machinery, equipment, and other objects which accumulate organic or inorganic dirt, grease, and/or oils. After cleaning, all such objects may also be painted.
Operation of a transportable cleaning and painting facility, capable of travel to the site of objects to be cleaned and painted, offers significant savings in labor, transportation, and facility costs. Such a system totally eliminates the need to establish and maintain a central cleaning plant and the need to transport objects to the central plant and back to the site. Further, on site servicing eliminates downtime for container or the like, and the need for providing a replacement while cleaning and painting takes place at a central plant.
Such a system totally eliminates the need to establish and maintain a central cleaning plant and the need to transport objects to the central plant and back to the site. Further, on site servicing eliminates downtime for container or the like, and the need for providing a replacement while cleaning and painting takes place at a central plant. Such a system totally eliminates the need to establish and maintain a central cleaning plant and the need to transport objects to the central plant and back to the site. Further, on site servicing eliminates downtime for containers or similar objects, and the need for providing a replacement while cleaning and painting takes place at a central plant.